Moving to Sacramento
by Jemerald Goldie
Summary: As the Seville family grows bigger each day, Dave realizes that the house is getting too small for the family. He puts the house for sale and buys a new one, and along with The Chipmunks and Chipettes and the pups, they all move off into Sacramento, which meant a new home... a new school... and a new life. CGI version!
1. Too Little Space

**Hey guys, I'm here with a new story! Moving to Sacramento! This was my sister's idea, and here it is now in a complete story. I hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes; they belong to Bagdasarian Productions. I only own Pike, Salty, Copper, Rylie, and Rickety Rock.**

**Chapter 1: Too Little Space**

It was a Saturday afternoon. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor were playing monopoly with their puppy friends, Rylie, Salty, Pike, and Copper.

Rylie, Salty, Pike, and Copper were all chocolate lab puppies, and also siblings. Pike was the oldest, and second came Salty. Then was Copper, and finally Rylie, the youngest and only girl.

Theodore lifted his paws in excitement when he landed on the last district of the game. "Yay! I'm buying it. I win!" Eleanor giggled. "Good job, Theo!" Simon smiled. "Fifth time today in a row!" Jeanette dropped her monopoly money. "You're on a roll, Theodore!" Theo chuckled, a bit nervous from all the attention. "Thanks, guys!"

Suddenly Alvin burst into the room, screaming. And right after him came a furious pink clad Chipette named Brittany, who held a stick in the air. "Get back here! I'm not letting you get away with ripping my magazine that easily!" Alvin climbed up a surprised Dave and hid behind his shoulder. "She's trying to kill me!" He yelped.

Brittany stopped at Dave's feet. "He ripped my magazine!" She griped, pointing an accusing finger at him. Alvin poked his head over Dave's shoulder. "It was an accident! I slipped!" The argument went on and on, and soon Dave couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys, just stop! We're a family; there is no reason to fight." Alvin groaned and Brittany huffed before they stuck their tongues out at each other. Simon rolled his eyes. "Those two just never get along." He murmured, and Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore, and the pups nodded in agreement.

Later that day, Dave watched the chipmunks and puppies play around outside the house. He saw a raccoon come down from the apple tree and start playing too, which Dave guessed was Alvin's friend, Rickety Rock. _I still don't understand him… _

The chipmunks and puppies soon got tired and they all went inside, and Rickety went back in the tree. After several minutes, they all got bored, and Alvin wanted to start up something fun. He smiled in delight as a plan flickered in his head.

Alvin picked up a pillow and slammed it in Brittany's face. Brittany gasped in shock and smirked at Alvin. "Oh, you wanna play that game now?" Alvin sheepishly grinned before running off as Brittany chased him around with the pillow, both of them laughing. Simon watched, chuckling in amusement, when suddenly Theodore yelped, "Cannonball!" and jumped on top of his brother.

Simon shrieked in surprise and Theodore started laughing. Simon smiled and softly shoved a pillow in his little brother's face, who just gave Simon the return. Soon, everyone was throwing pillows around the house- - except for Dave.

Dave raced inside the room after he heard crashing, laughing, and pillows. He widened his eyes when he saw feathers everywhere, along with chipmunks and puppies with pillows in their grasp. Everyone froze when Dave entered the room. After several moments of silence, Alvin sheepishly chuckled. "Hey, Dave… need something?"

OoOoOoO

A few hours passed, and the chipmunks and puppies were now in bed after Dave made them clean up the mess they made. Dave sighed in frustration. They're house was just too small for them now. He turned to look at his phone, and shrugged. He picked it up and also opened his laptop and set right to work.


	2. Arguments - The News

**Hey guys! A new chapter, yay! I just got one thing to say; I will be gone this weekend. I will be back on Monday, I think. So please be patient with me for the future chapters to come. Thanks!**

**Read on!**

**Chapter 2: Arguments**

Morning came, and Dave was up all night. He lied on the couch in deep sleep, completely unconscious. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were awake, and they blinked in confusion when they saw a sleeping Dave on the couch. Simon glanced at the clock, and realized they had plenty of time to get ready. He turned back to his brothers, but they were gone. The bespectacled chipmunk jumped when he heard a voice above him.

"Simon! Quit your daydreaming; I'm trying to talk to you here!" Simon looked up and saw his older brother staring at him intently on the couch. "Alvin, let Dave sleep, if that's what's on your mind," Simon muttered. Alvin blinked. "Who said I was attempting to wake him up?"

Simon yawned in boredom. "EVERYONE in this house knows what you attempt on planning by now." Alvin cocked his head. "Is that a joke? If so, _I'm laughing my fur off. _C'mon Si, admit it; your jealous of me."

The blue clad chipmunk stared at his brother in shock. "Me? Jealous of **_you? _**That's a laugh," Theodore flattened his ears when he realized a fight was beginning to break through. "Guys… please don't fight. I hate it when you fight!" Simon sighed and slightly smiled. "Sorry, Theo. We'll stop now,"

The Chipettes started walking down the stairs. "Good morning, guys!" Brittany said cheerfully. The Chipmunks returned the favor. The six decided to let Dave sleep, and they made breakfast for themselves. Everything was starting to turn out smoothly. However, it didn't stay that way.

Simon and Alvin started arguing again about jealousy. Theodore tried to get them to stop, but they ignored their baby brother. The green clad chipmunk sighed and sat down, staring at his feet. Eleanor realized her friend seemed upset, so she decided to try to help. "Theo? What's wrong?"

Theodore looked up. "Oh, hi Eleanor. It's just Simon and Alvin won't stop fighting. I hate it when they fight!" Eleanor nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, Theodore; I'm here for you," Theodore smiled. "Thanks, Ellie." The green clad Chipette smiled back. "Anytime, Theo!"

The fight didn't shorten. It got bigger and bigger. Brittany just couldn't take it anymore, and so she interfered in it. "Alvin, Simon! Just shut up already!" The two brothers glared at Brittany. "Stay outa it!" Alvin growled. Brittany returned the stare. "You two are causing chaos between yourselves! Arguing won't solve anything!"

Now all three chipmunks started fighting. Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette watching on the sidelines as the fight got deeper and deeper.

The shouting woke Dave up, and he immediately raced into the kitchen. "What on earth is going on in here!?" The three chipmunks were instantly silent, until about three seconds passed, they all pointed fingers at each other. "He/she started it!" They yelled.

Dave face-palmed in frustration. "You guys… when will you learn that arguing won't solve anything?" Brittany piped up in pride. "That's what I was trying to tell them!" Alvin stuck his tongue out at her. "If that's true, I'm not awesome," Simon glared at Alvin but didn't say anything.

Brittany smirked. "It must be true then." Alvin hissed. "No! It isn't true! Because I **_am _**awesome!"

"Are not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

Dave groaned in frustration. "You guys, STOP!" The two froze and didn't say a word. Dave sat down heavily. "I have something to tell you all." The chipmunks pricked their ears, forgetting about the fight. "What is it, Dave?"

Dave glanced at them with heavy tired eyes. "The house is up for sale. It's just too small for our family now."

**Read and review guys, and I'll update faster!**


	3. Shock

**Hey, guys! New chapter here. I'll try hard to update Powered Hearts soon. **

**Read on!**

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all stared at Dave as if he grew an extra head. "What!?" They shouted in shock. Simon blinked. "Am I hearing you correctly?" Dave nodded. "Well, if you heard that the house is up for sale, yes; you did hear me correctly."

Theodore hopped on the couch and looked up at his adoptive father with round eyes. "Why is it up for sale, Dave?" The black haired man stared into his chipmunk son's huge pupils. "Like I said; it's just too small for our family now. It seems like each day it gets bigger. Especially since we have four puppies running around the house now," Dave's gaze turned to Rylie, Salty, Pike, and Copper, who were play-fighting on the ground, unaware of what was going on.

Jeanette gulped. "Where would we be moving if this house is bought?" Dave opened his laptop up. "I'm working on that right now, Jen." Rylie stopped playing with her brothers, her ears pricked. "What's he working on? Finding a girlfriend for once?"

Alvin laughed. "Fat chance! And no, he's not doing that." Eleanor hopped off the kitchen counter and joined Theodore. "Dave's looking on the internet to find a new house, Rylie," The chocolate lab used her hind leg to itch her ear. "Why?" Brittany flinched. "Why? Because we're selling the house, that's why! Weren't you listening?" Rylie blinked. "I was busy playing."

Suddenly, the phone rang. Dave picked it up. "Hello?" He asked through the phone. Silence came, and Dave stood up before walking away into his bedroom, talking and closed the door behind him. The chipmunks and puppies exchanged confused glances. "What's so important that we can't know about?" Alvin wondered out loud.

Simon shrugged. "It's probably a realtor explaining to Dave that someone wants to take a look at the house." Rylie stood up straight. "That's not fair! I don't wanna leave!"

Jeanette sighed. "None of us do, Rylie. But we don't have a choice." Alvin peered at Dave's laptop, and his eyes lit up in excitement. "Or do we?" He smiled, chuckling. Simon groaned. "Alvin, what are you up to **_this_**time?"

Alvin began. "We all wanna stay here, right? Well, Dave left his laptop open on the site of our house now up for sale, so we can easily take it off the market…" Simon interrupted. "Alvin, don't even think about it! Dave would get so angry at us!" Brittany held up a paw thoughtfully. "No, I like his idea… for once. Dave'll realize we wanna stay here, so he will leave it off."

Eleanor started hopping up and down. "I'm in, if it means we don't have to sell the house!" Theodore smiled. "Me too!" Jeanette slowly nodded. "I am if my sisters are." Simon growled in frustration as he realized he'd been outnumbered. Alvin smirked. "In or out, Simon. Which one? Choose **_wisely_**."

Simon's paws itched in irritation. He wanted to knock some sense into his older brother for once. He turned to the pleading gaze of the Chipettes and Theodore. Brittany smiled sweetly. "C'mon, Simon… it's worth a shot!" Theodore tugged his brother's sleeve. "Please, oh please, Simon!"

Simon sighed, his anger melting away. "Alright, fine… but don't say I didn't warn you!" The chipmunks cheered and they set right to work. Jeanette stopped. "Wait, won't we have to call them?" The six chipmunks exchanged glances, when Brittany spoke up. "How about we sent them a letter instead? They might understand." The rest agreed and before long, they're work was done. Or so they thought…

**Sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sense. I really know absolutely nothing about houses on the market! So please bear with me. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
